Yugi's Diary
by phantomworks
Summary: When Yugi finds out about Fanfiction and starts to add some of his own fantasies, what does Yami do in return?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; I could keep going forever.

**Alice; don't I know it.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Just this fanfic.

Chapter 1

_I turned around and yelped as a bunch of cables fell on top of me. Cursing quietly, I struggled under them as I tried to untangle myself… and ended up tying myself up. Only my hands though, my legs were still free. Panicking, I knew that I was the only one still left after the concert and that the band had already left. Who was going to find me?_

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps._

"_W-who's there?" I called out, terrified._

"_Yugi?" that familiar voice greeted me._

"_Y-yami? Yami! Help! I'm tied up and can't move!" I pleaded. He looked me over, kneeling beside me. His curious look turned into a wicked smirk._

"_Hmm… you are tied up indeed. So restricted so… defenseless." He whispered huskily in my ear. "Just the way I-"_

"Yugi! What are you doing?" Yami opened my door quickly. I flipped to Face book just as quickly, hiding my work.

"Just face book, why?" I asked, smiling innocently. He came over and looked over my shoulder.

"Farmville again? Haven't you gotten bored of that yet, Aibou?" he asked.

"Nope." I sang. I should probably clear some things up, right? Yami was a spirit inside of this puzzle that I solved. The millennium puzzle. We had a lot of adventures and saved the world too many times to count. Then the final duel came where the two of us dueled each other. That's when Yami went back to the afterlife.

Or was supposed to.

Yami ended up staying. How, I don't know, nor do I question it. I just accept it. Besides, I'm not one to complain.

"Well, once you're done, can you help me and Grandfather in the shop?" he asked.

"Sure." I chirped. With that, Yami grinned at me and left. Oh if he knew what I was really doing. I clicked back onto my writing processor and continued the story _in detail_ about one of many fantasies that I've had recently about my… darker half. By the time I was done, my face was beet red and I really needed a shower… a cold one. I was beginning to rethink the idea of wearing leather pants.

"Okay, now to post it." I click up a new internet tab. Clicking open the favorites, I selected the one that brought me to this secret site called 'Fanfiction'. I had found this site a couple months back and decided to look into it. I think that this was made for our fan girls. Somewhere along the line, Yami had been found out to the world when people began to mistake him as me, the 'King of Games'. Also, somehow the fan girls knew of his shadow powers.

Of course, not all of what they said about them was true (though sometimes I wish it was) but that was okay because it was a fiction. After a while, I tended to write some fanfics as well. So far I have over 100 constant viewers! I'm doing pretty well if I may say so myself.

"And~ there! Done!" after posting the new story, I walked awkwardly to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once my… problem was fixed, I hurried down stairs.

"What can I do to help? Grampa?" I looked around the shop.

"Grandfather went out. Can you watch the shop for a second while I do some things around the house?" Yami came up behind me. I squeaked unmanly and jumped around to face him.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" I protested. "Yeah. Just be quick, please. The noon rush-hour will start soon."

Hearing a grunt for agreement, I turned my attention to the shop front and waited patiently. This was going to be a long wait. Oh and can I make a little confession? You've probably already worked this out, but…

I'm in love with Yami.

Phantomworks: heh-heh.

**Alice: wow. Yugi has a very 'un' innocent mind.**

Phantomworks; yeah I know. But seriously, think about it. If Yugi found out about Fanfiction, what would he do?

**Alice; some many different things come to mind. :3**

Phantomworks; I know, doesn't it? Anyway, please review and don't forget to vote.

**Alice; how many stories are left?**

Phantomworks: um… 5?

**Alice: what? Didn't that number go up?**

Phantomworks; um… y-yes? Please review!

**Alice; no! you can't leave yet, we still need to talk-**


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; okay, I've stopped freaking out.

**Alice: about time!**

Phantomworks: okay, here's the next chapter of this one… I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Or the original plot. Or anything else except this fanfic. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

_Okay, why in the world did I agree to this? Sure it's the school carnival and I get that our class wants to do a maid café- but ME? I didn't ask to get mobbed as soon as I steeped foot on the school grounds and I definitely didn't want to be forced into this frilly pink- THING!_

"_Come on! Come on! Untie already!" I growled under my breath as I tried to get out of my maid 'uniform' as soon as my shit had ended, I had ran into the nearest bathroom, desperate to get out of this __**thing.**__ So far, I wasn't getting anywhere. "Grah!"_

"_Is someone in here?" a familiar smooth voice called out. Weird, I hadn't heard the door open._

"_Yeah, it's me. That you Yami?" I opened the door a smidge, just enough to see and not be seen. Crimson eyes met mine as my other half stood there in all his confused glory. "Oh thank goodness! Come help me for a sec!"_

_Though I really didn't want him to see me like this, because I knew he would laugh at me, but this was an emergency! I couldn't get out of this dress for Pete's sake! He came closer, curious as to why I called him over. At the same time, I turned around._

"_Untie this for me." I asked-no commanded him. Looking over my shoulder, I watched him stand there wide-eyed, mouth hanging open as he stared at me. After a few moments of awkward staring, I asked, "So you gonna help me or what?"_

_He seemed to snap out of it them. I felt his hands tug at the stupid ribbon that wrapped around my midsection and covered the zipper of this __**thing**__. "Aibou? Is there something I should know?"_

"_You already know my class has the café. This morning, the girls forced me to wear this! I'm a guy for Pete's sake! Why should I have to wear this?" I continued to rant as he listened._

"… _So it's not a new fad?" he asked. Oh the bliss of ignorance. "No, Yami. It's not a new fad. You think it's want to wear this… this… atrocity?" his hands stilled. I felt a light tug on my white-glove-clad wrist._

"_But it looks good on you." He said. My face heated up and I looked away. He chuckled._

"_You're making fun of me too? I thought that at least you wouldn't laugh! Fine! If you want a girl that bad, just go out with one of your admirers! I'm sure that they-"_

"_You misunderstand." He interrupted me. _

"_What?" I turned my head to his. His face was mere inches away from mine. My breath picked up as he leaned closer and when I finally noticed that he had tied my wrists together with that horrid pink ribbon._

"_I said. 'It looks good on you.' Yugi."_

"Yugi! Where are you?" I jumped at the voice. Man! I was at the good part too!

"I'm in here! What do you need?" I quickly hid any evidence that even suggested that I wasn't just on face book. Yami came in just as I minimized the last item.

"Can you watch the shop while I go out for a while?" he asked. Glancing at the clock, I could tell that I wouldn't be too long until the store closed and I wouldn't be too busy.

"Sure." I said. He grinned and left my room. Unplugging my laptop, I brought it down with me and sat on the stool behind the counter. He came out of the house after me.

"Aibou? Why are you walking funny?" he asked innocently.

"Um, my leg fell asleep." I lied. For *ahem* obvious reasons.

"Really? They can do that?" he poked my leg curiously. I brushed his hand away. "How do you wake it up?"

"It'll wake up on its own. So where are you going?" I asked, carefully evading any other body related questions about myself. His posture stiffened only slightly, so slight it could've been missed if you didn't know what to look for.

"Just going out, some shopping. I need a new pair of pants." He listed off things to do which sounded a lot like excuses to me. Wait- did he just say pants? Ahg! Mind out of the gutter Yugi!

"Okay, just don't mind crush random people, alright?" shaking away the dirty mental images, I stared him in the eye. Solemnly, he nodded. Yeah, he remembered what happened last time. "Go on. I'll watch the shop."

Grinning once again and waving, he was off. I shied. Why couldn't life be a fanfic? Speaking of which…

Quickly de-minimizing my story, I finished it while blushing furiously. Along with posting it, I checked my reviews for the last fir.

**Shadow.**

She reviewed already? Wow, usually it takes her 2-3 days to review on my latest story.

**Shadow-**chan is a fanfic friend, I guess you could say. She (I say she, but I don't know if **Shadow **is a boy or girl) was one of my first reviewer and we have a constantly on-going conversation through reviews and review replies. She's quite fun to talk to.

**Shadow**-chan also writes first-person stories (not my view but Yami's) but I still think mine are better (they're my fantasies!). she makes me really … willing in certain … situations (too willing) in her stories and 'Yami' comes across as having a very big ego… no! Not that kind! (Shut up mind!) Anyway, her review…

**Shadow: **_**again, nice story. By the way, I've wanted to ask. Is there a reason that you always write bondage? Do you like it or something?**_

My face heated up. W-what? B-bondage? Thinking back over my posted stories, I could see how someone could draw that conclusion. What with the angel one… and the Egypt one… and the ice cream shop one… Swallowing thickly, I wrote a reply.

**GameofLight:**_** u-um, wh-what are you t-talking about? (/)… does it really seem like that?**_

Clicking the send button, I checked the other reviews on my story. One of my other favorites had reviewed as well. It held the … standard review for her.

**Phantom: **_**whoa! (nosebleed and faints)  
Alice: (sigh) Kai's turn.  
Kai: wha- why me?  
Alice; because I said so.  
Kai: (sighs and drags phantom away)**_

I had to laugh at her every time. She's just so weird! I checked my inbox and was surprised to find **shadow's **reply.

**Shadow: **_**yes, it does. So, do you like it? Or what?**_

**GameofLight: **_**I-I guess… I didn't really think of it before…**_

Well, this was going to be one awkward conversation. I procrastinated a little more before closing the store and retreating upstairs. Plugging my computer back in, I heard the door open downstairs.

"Yugi! I'm home!" I heard Yami call.

"M'kay. Tomorrow we both have to work the shop because Grampa is going to his bi-weekly check-up in the doctor's office." I reminded him. Hearing a string of curses, I could tell that he had forgotten. He peered around my door.

"Yu~gi, do you think you coul-"

"No." I answered before he could talk me into anything. "You have to be in work tomorrow or else."

He sighed and slinked away to his room down the hall. Smirking, I checked my email quickly, and then shut off my computer. It was time to do my homework anyway. Tomorrow would be something indeed, since recently I wasn't able to keep my fantasies out of my head whenever my other half was around.

Yep, definitely going to be interesting.

Phantomworks: how's that?

**Alice; not bad except…**

Phantomworks: what?

**Alice:… YOU KEEP ENDING BEFORE THE LEMON IN YUGI'S STORIES!**

Phantomworks; s-so? People don't mind, right?

**Alice: yeah, they do.**

Phantomworks: hm… if you mind then please tell me in your review, I may make Yugi's stories in another fanfic (of oneshots). If none of you care, then they won't go up.

**Alice: everyone better tell her you want the lemons! I'm warning you!**

Phantomworks; wow, you're mean. I'm going to have to fix that. (holding knife behind back)

**Alice; you wish (holding spiked club behind back)**


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; yay! Another chapter!

**Alice; and since people said so- WRITE THE LEMONS!**

Phantomworks: bu-

**Alice: you promised.**

Phantomworks: ugh, fine, but in a separate story. I think I'll just title it GameofLight. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Please enjoy. (^^)

Chapter 3

_I watched him stock the shelves. His strong lithe muscles flexed as he lifted games and card packets. He wore a black zip sleeveless vest complete with a hoodie and of course, his new leather jeans clung to his slim hips. He was mouth-wateringly sexy._

_I averted my eyes, a blush forming on my face when our eyes connected. He knew I had been watching. Hearing footsteps, I could feel his smirk in the air. Also, I heard clinking of something; I'm not quite sure what._

_Quicker than I could comprehend, I found myself pinned to the counter that I had sat behind not moments before. Instinctively, I brought my hands in front of my face, finding out that they were tied together._

_With his belt._

"_Y-Yami? Wha-what-?" I stuttered, darn habit._

"_I saw you staring, Yugi. Did you see something you l-"_

"Yugi, hello? Wake up!" a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked and jerked backwards at the sudden proximity of Yami's face to mine. Blushing furiously, I averted my gaze, glaring a hole in the counter. "Are you alright, Aibou?"

Nodding quickly, I beat myself up over what just happened. I had slipped into a fantasy about my dark half-when he was right in the room! I really needed to fix this problem of mine… well, now two problems.

Yami looked uncertain, but left me alone as he finished re-stocking the shelves. Sighing, I returned my attention to the counter and front door, ready for customers. The radio crackled on when I flipped the switch out of boredom.

Suddenly, through the crackly, we heard an advertisement for an action-packed movie blockbuster. It was something about a cop and a hostage situation. Even Yami seemed interested, stopping the stocking and walking over to hear better. At the end, as the commercial flicked off, I was almost afraid to look up as I felt eyes on me.

"Yu~gi?" Yami sang.

"What, Yami?" still refusing to look up, I replied weakly.

"Can we go see the movie- please please pleasepleaseplease?" Yami circled around me, energetically, trying to catch my eye. He loved movies with action and suspense- lots of adrenaline. My gaze traveled to the floor. Huffing angrily, he did something I didn't think possible for him. He got on his knees…

And begged.

"Please ~ Aibou? Pretty please?" he had caught me in that bright pleading crimson gaze. My mouth went dry and the head in my face fell to other regions. Swallowing thickly, I knew that he knew he would win. Sighing, I nodded.

Jumping up from the floor, he cheered at his victory and raced away.

"But not until after the store closes." I called after him hearing him groan, I fought the urge to laugh at his comically disheartened face as he sulked back into the store front.

I made a mental note to write up my recent fantasy soon after the movie. And I had to take a shower- a cold one. A customer came in at that moment and my thoughts left everything unrelated to the shop. Meh, I'll get back to it later.

Phantomworks: and that's it for this one.

**Alice: kinda short, don't you think?**

Phantomworks: well, the next one won't be… maybe… the shorter it is the faster the lemon comes.

**Alice: and I'm okay with that. You're going to write the lemons up too. I'll force you if it comes to it.**

Phantomworks; (sighs) I understand. So, does everyone want them before or after 'Bye Atem'? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks; yay! I'm year older!

**Alice; aren't you, like, a week late on that announcement?**

Phantomworks; better late than never. But yes, I am. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

I can't believe my luck! It's just unbelievable! The entire movie, I could think of nothing but fanfics! I ended up turning the _movie_ into a fic! Now I know there's a big problem with my head. (as if there wasn't one to begin with)

Scowling at my computer screen, I inputted the fanfic idea from the shop and wrote up the one from the movie. After posting both, I wrote a quick reply to **shadow** about my 'bondage' fetish and my current predicament. Once finished, I scrolled through the fics that were posted – skipping straight to the M-rated complete fics.

My eyes stopped on a one-shot titled 'Possession" by one of my favorite authors. After reading the summary, my eyes widened and a blush crept over my face. Was that even possible? Me? Take Yami? Why hadn't I thought of that before? It would certainly put an end to all this waiting.

I clicked on the story and read it through, eyes still widening and blush growing redder. Crossing my legs, I paid attention to the 'lemon' (I can't ever look at the fruit the same again) scene carefully, determined to know what I was supposed to do and how.

Then I minimized the screen, suddenly inspired to write something _different_ than my usual. My fingers ghosted over the keyboard as I typed. The mental picture of Yami begging earlier plastered at the forefront of my mind.

_That was it, I was done. I couldn't wait any longer. Today was the day that I would strike. Early afternoon, I left, telling Yami I was going to the store. Yea, a 'store'._

_Smirking, I entered the shop eagerly and quickly picked out the needed items. Chains handcuffs, rope, cock rings, vibrator- everything I would need to make Yami mine._

_The store clerk put the items in a bag and grinned at me, "See you've got something planned for your girl. Hope she enjoys it."_

_I smiled back innocently, "I'll make sure __**she **__does."_

_After paying, I walked home quickly. Hopefully my darker half wouldn't be home so that I could set things up. Grinning deviously, I unlocked the door to find my other sitting and watching television._

_Time for a diversion._

_Setting my bags on the table, I sifted through them noisily, "Darn it! … He~y Ya~mi?"_

"_What?" he asked, turning to look at me._

"_I forgot that Joey has my homework. Can you go get it for me?" innocent smile._

"_Why can't you get it?" he asked, curiously (cutely) confused._

"_Because I have to… put the groceries. Unless of course you want to…" I knew he hated to put the groceries away. Why- I don't know, but I don't bother with it. He made a face and got up to leave. Hearing the door shut, I grinned._

_Time to get to work._

I continued writing long into the night probably much longer than I should (oh well, tomorrow was the weekend anyway). I ended up falling asleep after posting the new story. What can I say? I was excited! Not that I would ever really follow through with it.

Too bad fanfics don't come true.

Phantomworks: okay, can anyone guess what's going to happen?

**Alice: you really make it too obvious. You realize that, right?**

Phantomworks:… maybe… oh well. Please review! (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: I love torturing people!

**Alice; and this is relevant because~?**

Phantomworks; heh-heh (^^) you'll see. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

I woke up completely exhausted. I lay in bed for a while longer. Why did I wake up again?

"Yu~gi!" oh yeah, Grampa called for me. Struggling out of the bed, I somehow made it down stairs without tripping over my own two feet in my sleep dazed state. As soon as he saw me, he shoved a sheet of paper into my hand. "Go to the grocery store when it opens in an hour. I forgot to while packing so it's your job to remember. Now I've got a plane to catch! Bye Yugi!"

With that, he gave me a bear hug and hurried out the door. I stood there- dazed. Place? Packing? Was he going somewhere? Yawning, I decided to ask Yami about it later. Slowly, I got back up stairs with the list in hand. Man I was so tired. Why did I stay up late working on that fanfic last night?

"Yugi? What are you up so early?" a voice greeted me in the hall way. Blinking sleepily, I looked up. Yami looked almost surprised that I was awake (which I'm sure he is.) he was already dressed in his usual leather attire, though he wore no socks. Guess it wasn't surprising that he was up already, he used to rise with dawn when he was Pharaoh, but that he was already dressed?

Yawning, I answered him, "Grampa just left on a trip. He gave me a list of stuff to do."

He nodded, seeming to understand completely with such little info. Well, it wasn't the first time Grampa has left up weeks on end (giving my plenty of time and reasons to fantasize. That being said, I stumbled to my room to get dressed.

Digging through my closet and pile of clothes strewn around the room, I found something that was comfortable and clean (yay). By now, I had finally woken up- at least enough to know I need to go to the grocery store when I found the milk empty. Pouting, I called up to Yami's room, "Yami, I'm going to the store. Watch the shop for me, I'll be back later. Lock up if you leave."

"O-okay." Was the reply. My eyebrows furrowed in thought. Did Yami- YAMI- just _stutter_? Nah, must've been my imagination. Brushing it off, I grabbed the list Grampa handed me and was on my way to the store.

The store is not the place you want to be when you're half-asleep. I ended up having to put more than 5 things back in place because they weren't on the list only after I had run into 3 people. Sighing with relief at the cash register, I smiled to the lady on duty.

"Paper or plastic?" she asked.

"Paper please." I replied. She nodded and piled all of my groceries carefully into white bags. There weren't many bags-but enough to keep both my hands occupied. "Have a nice day." She said after I paid.

"You too." I responded, picking up my bags. Now to get back home, I found myself outside the game shop door faster than I could imagine. Luckily, the door was unlocked. After managing to open it somehow, I set the bags on the kitchen table.

Searching through them quickly, I discovered that I had forgotten something. Milk. "Darn it!"

Now I had to go back to the store and go through the whole process again. I groaned. All I wanted to do now was go back to bed for a couple hours (maybe days). I really didn't want to go back to the store.

Then the thought struck me. What if I could persuade Yami to go? Then he'd be there and back before I finished putting the groceries away. Then I could sleep the day away. Great idea-

Now time for manipulation.

"Hey Ya~mi?" I whined, looking around for him. I spotted him on the couch. Staring at me wide-eyed, he had a look of aghast horror. Why was he scared? "Yami?"

"w-what, Aibou?" he flinched when I spoke. He was stuttering?

"What's wrong Yami?" I took a step forward. Faster than I thought possible, he was off the couch and barricaded in a corner in a blur of motion.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M WARNING YOU!" he practically screamed at me. I took a fearful step back.

"Yami?" I was scared now. What was going on? He jabbed a finger in my direction.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Yami warned. His eyes blazed with a slightly insane fire. Dark shadows formed at his side. When had he gotten his shadow powers back?

"Y-Yami! Y-you're s-scaring me!"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'LL WAIT UNTIL MY DEFENSES ARE DOWN AND STRIKE! I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" the shadows grew darker, curling around his figure.

"Y-Yami? Wh-what are you talking about?" stuttering still, I took that fateful step forward. Honestly, I was hoping that he was joking. That he wouldn't unleash the shadows on my, even that he couldn't.

How wrong I was.

"INNOCENT SLEEP!" he yelled, releasing the dark beings onto me. Have you ever looked shadows in the face? Trust me; it's not a peaceful sight.

And that was the last thing I saw before black over took my vision.

Phantomworks; (grinning like an idiot) …

**Alice; you. Are. EVIL!**

Phantomworks; did I mention I like torturing people?

**Alice; how can you do this to everyone?**

Phantomworks; what can I say? I love torture. Oh and sorry people, Yugi isn't Seme, he's uke. That's just how I role. Anyway, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks; okay, this is the last chapter… maybe.

**Alice; maybe?**

Phantomworks: yeah, I'm thinking about writing this story from Yami's point of view… maybe… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

I woke up groggy. The room was so dark that I could barely see anything. How long did I sleep? Yawning, I brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes… or tried to. I met resistance far from my goal, hearing a metal clanking in the process. Turning my head, I stared at my wrist for a few seconds… minutes… trying to figure out why I couldn't move it freely. Did I get it caught on something?

I saw a glimmer of metal on my wrist. Curious, I lifted my other hand and realized that that one had been restrained as well. My eyes shot open, suddenly awake as adrenaline course through my veins. Instantly, I noticed that my legs were chained as well to the… bed? Why am I chained to a bed? No time for that now! I have to get out of these!

Struggling against the restraints, I pulled as hard as I could, trying to free at least one limb. A dark chuckle met my ears. One I knew too well. Focusing on the voice, I glanced around wildly for the owner.

"Y-Yami? Yami, help! I'm chained to this bed an-"

"I know." Yami's calm voice would have soothed me, if I hadn't heard his words.

"Wh-What?" I squeaked.

"I know." He repeated. "You're chained to the bed because I chained you there."

I gulped; this was _way _too similar to my fanfics! "W-Why?"

"Because I won't let that future happen. I'll take you before you can even have the chance to take me."

Okay, now, I'm confused. Future? What was Yami talking about? "Y-Yami? Wh-wha-?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _Aibou._" my nickname had a lustful ring to it when he said it now. "You were planning on doing to me exactly what I am now doing to you. However, you never thought that I would know. That you would be found out."

I seriously had no clue what he was talking about. He stalked closer. By now I could see his bright crimson eyes and his well-formed chest. Wait- chest? Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? I looked down at myself. Gasping I realized a very important fact that I had over looked.

I wasn't wearing any clothes.

Only a simple sheet covered me where it counts. Blushing furiously, I tried to hide myself somehow- to close my legs together, but the chains simply wouldn't let me. Another dark chuckle met my ears. Glancing up, I noticed that Yami now stood beside me.

"Don't even try. I tested all of them while you were out. There's no way out of them, _Hikari._" Again, another nickname filled with lust. It sent tingles down my spine.

"Wh-what are you g-going to-?" I gulped. His eyes flashed.

"Whatever I want." Was his reply before I found his lips on mine. They tasted like the perfect blend of spicy and sweet. My breath caught in my throat as a tongue licked my bottom lip, demanding entrance. When it didn't come fast enough, my lips and teeth were forced open. Whimpering, I shivered from the onslaught of feeling a simple kiss was giving me.

Yami pulled away with a deep chuckle. "You like that _little one_?"

Another name, more lust. Desperately trying not to seem too willing, I shook my head furiously. Seeing hurt flash across his eyes, I regretted it instantly. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do? As I was about to apologize, he cut me off.

"That's not what your body is saying." He said, taking a quick glance at my erection showing through the sheets. Blushing to my roots, I tried to look away, but he wasn't having any of that. "Ah-ah-ah, Aibou. I want to see your face."

Embarrassed, I slowly turned my face back to him only to get caught in another kiss. He was gentler this time, but I was still whimpering in need after only a kiss. Darn! I'm way too sensitive! Chuckling again, he trailed kisses from my lips, down my jaw and to my neck, giving a harsh bite.

I yelped in pain, and then moaned as his tongue soothed the abused area. He continued to make bite marks; his hands trailing down my torso. They brushed against one of my nipples and I heard a lustful moan. It caught me by surprise and took me a few seconds to realize it was mine. I didn't know I could sound like that! Clamping my teeth down, I tried to be quieter.

"Uh-uh, _Hikari. _ I want to hear you. Hear you moan and scream my name as I pleasure you into oblivion." Yami's tongue licked at one of the nubs and I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from it. "That's right, _Little one, _I want to hear you scream."

And scream I did because his next action had my erection deep in his warm moist cavern. Wanting more, I bucked up into it, but he held my hips down. Panting heavily and moans spilling from my lips, it was all I could do to hold on to consciousness as waves of pleasure crashed over me. Suddenly I felt an intrusion at my entrance.

Crying out in pain, I tried to shy away from it, but found it was already deep inside of me. It hurt so badly! Then that pain turned to pleasure again as Yami gave a particularly hard suck. My vision spun wildly and I barely noticed the second finger as he kept my attention elsewhere. However, I did notice the third as a shot of pain made it through the fog of pleasure wrapped around my brain.

"Sorry." Yami apologized, letting my cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. No! Don't stop! I tried to form the words, but my mind wouldn't think straight so what came out was a strangled cross between a whine and a whimper of pleading need. So much for not being too willing.

Chuckling at my reaction, Yami curled his fingers inside of me. That's when he brushed that spot deep inside of me. Sure, I had read about it and I had even written about it, but I had never experienced it! No wonder everyone exaggerated it. It felt _fantastic!_ I thrust back onto them eagerly, just managing to brush against my prostate again before they were gone. I whined in frustration, a few tears falling from my eyes.

"What's wrong, _Yugi?_" Yami asked teasingly. I growled at him, about to threaten him that if he didn't put those fingers back inside of me then I would-

He jerked into my body, pain erupting from my arse. Clutching blindly at the sheets and chains beneath my hand, I tried to find some way to end the pain. He must've sensed this because he didn't move as I adjusted to his large size. Experimentally, I rolled my hips. Apparently that must've been some sort of signal to start because he pulled out until only the tip was left inside of me then slammed back in.

I cried out as he repeated the process at a slow pace. My volume grew as he hit my prostate dead-on with a particularly hard thrust. That must have pleased him or something because his pace picked up until he was slamming into me with as must force and speed as he could muster-hitting my prostate precisely with every thrust. Soon I was meeting him half-way, already addicted to the waves of pleasure that made my head spin.

A coil deep in my stomach threatened to put an end to our activities. He must've known this because his hand went to my hard neglected cock, pumping it in time with our thrusts. That sent me over the edge into what he had earlier called 'oblivion'.

"YA-AH- MI!" I came with a cry of his name. Everything went white, even though I could still hear. I heard a low moan that _somewhat_ resembled my name. Good, so this had affected him just as much as it did me. I felt him stopped soon after, a wet feeling filling my insides. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting heavily. My vision slowly cleared to the point that I could see his handsome face filled with tired happiness.

His eyes locked with mine. There was a comfortable silence between us before he moved, pulling out of me. Instantly I whimpered, feeling empty without him inside of me. He cuddled me close to his chest as both of us caught our breaths. I think about that time, I fell asleep.

The next morning (?) I woke up in the same position that I had fallen asleep with Yami's arm around my waist and still chained to the bed. I tried to nudge my darker half to get him to wake up. He groaned and mumbled a sleepy, "Five more minutes."

"That's supposed to be my line." I grumbled. He stiffened at my unexpected response. His eyes flew open and we ended up in a staring contest, crimson and amethyst. Fleeing back quickly, he had the funniest face when he realized that he was awake and that- yes- I was in his bed. I giggled, "Mind helping me out of these?"

His eyes trailed over my body before locking onto my wrist and the chains that were still attached. He blushed- ACTUALLY BLUSHED! - and helped to unlock my wrists, "Err, sorry, Aibou." he said as he detached the first.

"It's okay, but can I ask why you decided to jump me last night?" I asked.

He gulped, "Because a person that can tell the future foretold it online."

Now I was confused. "Excuse me?"

He looked up nervously, stilling his hand on my. "Aibou, are you aware that we are constantly watched by people who are trying to predict the future? Some have come very close as well."

Really confused, "What?"

"They even know where we live! And just yesterday I read a fortune that you were going to…" he continued to explain in depth the 'fortune' that I instantly connected with something I knew all too well. My latest fanfic.

"Um… Yami? Th-that's not a fortune. That's a fanfiction." He stared at me blankly, "Um… a story… written by fan girls… fantasies, you know? They… they aren't fortunes…"

"How do you know?" Yami tilted his head cutely to the side.

"Because… because…" I sighed, well, it was now or never. "Because I wrote the one that you read."

He was speechless, eyes wide. I blushed embarrassedly and looked away. "You're Game of Light?" he asked.

? I didn't think that he would remember my username… odd. "Um, y-yeah?"

"So you do have a bondage fetish!" he grinned. What did that mean? More confusion.

"H-huh?"

"I'm Shadow! I tried to foretell the future a little, but it didn't happen often so I quit, mostly I read others, preparing myself for what could happen. Game of Light was always closer to what could really happen than all the others who were way off. And since Game of Light is you…" something clicked in his head, "those were your fantasies?"

My blush darkened and I looked down as he caught on, "Um… y-yeah…"

I could feel his smirk rather than see it. "So, you've thought of this a lot?"

Embarrassed, I nodded my head. Suddenly, I was in a bear-tight embrace and I eeped in surprise. Ugh, I'm so unmanly. "So you won't be adverse to me doing this more often?"

"N-no…" I stuttered, a shiver running down my spine at his words and the intention behind them. He pulled back and turned my head to face him as his smirk widened.

"Good." Then he grinned and pulled away, "Now how about some breakfast?"

My stomach growled in response. He lifted his eyebrows in question, "I guess that's a yes?"

"You would guess correctly." I smiled. He made to leave and I got up to follow him, only to trip and fall. "What?" I looked down and noticed that one ankle was still chained to the bed. "Hey Yami, you forgot one."

"No I didn't." he said as he left the room, without looking back.

"Wha-? Yes you did! Hey! Come back here and help me!" I whined, pulling at the unyielding chain.

"No, though we are getting breakfast, we are not done here. Not yet. Don't worry, I'll bring your food up to you!" he called cheerily from the stairs.

My face heated up at the indications of his words just as all of my fanfics ran through my head. He knew exactly what my fantasies were and knew where and when each had 'taken place'. There would be no stopping him.

And I was going to like it. "YAMI!"

I heard him chuckling in response, even from downstairs. Oh yes, I was going to enjoy this.

Phantomworks: so, did everyone enjoy that? This is the last chapter. Sorry peoples.

**Alice; no you're not.**

Phantomworks: yeah, I'm just glad I finished it instead of drawing it out for forever like Angel's Mistake. Anyway, does anyone want to see Yami's POV? If so, tell me in your review please!

**Alice: and you'll probably have to tell her to work on Bye Atem first or she'll never get to it.**

Phantomworks: hey!


End file.
